Board of Selected States
The Board of Selected States (commonly referred to as the BoSS) is a council of seven of the wisest and fairest members of CYOC. The BoSS acts as the governing force in the game, and any issues can be taken to them for a vote. Any motions passed by the BoSS are considered to be extra rules to the game, giving the BoSS the power to ensure gameplay stays fair and fun for everyone. Only the thread creator, Sirjoseph9, has the power to overturn a decision made by the BoSS. This has never happened, although the BoSS has voted to repeal previously passed motions on a few occasions. The BoSS used to be named the Board of Government (BoG). Members of the BoSS The BoSS consists of seven official members and one substitute member used only when enough official members aren't available to vote on a motion. Members of the BoSS were either voted onto the board by their fellow players or appointed by the thread owner for being the wisest and most fair players in the game. Members of the BoSS: *Sirjoseph9 *Djinn Spell *Waterice Man *Porsche102 *Sithlord Man *123xyz8 *E Chip Substitute Members of the BoSS: *D Chip List of BoSS Motions #Oceans may not be claimed. Small parts of water may be claimed, but not entire oceans. #The Clac Nation no longer exists. #Sithlord Man has been voted to the BoG by a thread-wide vote after a tie occured in the BoG. #It is suggested all new players read the Unofficial Land Lists maintained by Porsche102. #All projects started but forgotten will be deleted after two threads have passed. This motion only applied to projects created during/after CYOC 7. #The Board of Government (BoG) is renamed the Board of Selected States (BoSS). #No country may do anything including or related to time travel. #Anti-matter is not allowed for use in military vehicles, planes, or engines. (Later repealed by BoSS motion 17) #Sammer's Kingdom no longer exists. #Space is reopened for settlement. However, players may not claim entire galaxies and are limited to only five planets each. Exceptions may be granted to this rule. #Lands cannot physically be moved. #If a country does not post on a thread more than ten times (this does not include re-posting applications, land lists, or technology lists) then they will be removed, their technology destroyed, and their land put on reserve for new players. This is subject to exception in special cases when approved. #The time dilation of one game year per day of real life can be drastically reduced by the BoSS under special circumstances. For the duration of the CYOC Olympic Games, time shall be dilated to one week of game time per day of real life. #Countries may still use the normal time dilation of one year in game equaling one day in real life when determining their nation's age, even if the BoSS has slowed time. #Popular or well-known celestial bodies may not be totally destroyed. #BoSS members cannot use their BoSS powers to settle their own business. For example, a BoSS member may not bring forth a motion to ban a rival's superior technology. Any player can accuse a BoSS member for this and an investigation will follow, during which time their motion will be suspended. If they are found guilty, the motion shall be struck down. #BoSS motion 8 shall be repealed. BoSS motions 10 and 12 shall have an addendum added stating that special exceptions may be granted. BoSS motion 4 shall become a suggestion, not a rule. #Exchanging items in RuneScape or in real life for gain in CYOC is not allowed. #Darknis133's fictional, Greenland-sized island has been deemed too large and has been voided. #This motion removed several countries from the Country Directory and opened up their lands for settlement by new players. #Each country may once and only once in their history declare an action that they have performed to have not happened (that is, voided). After this voidance, the country may never again void an action that has been performed. This must be done within 24 real-life hours of making the post and may not be done if the action has caused another player to reveal a major secret. Further voidances must be sanctioned by the BoSS. Major events may also not be voided by editing a post. Controversy The BoSS has been criticized for its partisan nature, often being unable to deal with issues relating to its own members. A particularly contentious issue has been Djinnaken's FOG, which has been accused of being illegal by many BoSS members of the opposite faction, but it has never been reduced by the BoSS, especially since the passage of motion 16. Category:Organizations Category:CYOC